Just Like You
by titangirl161
Summary: song fic. Slade once told Robin, We're very much alike, you and I. But as Robin walks throught the evidence room one night, he wonders if this statement was true.


Hello there. I came back to do another Teen Titans story! Woot! A while back, I heard this song for the first time, and a few weeks ago I saw both parts of the apprentice. When Slade said he and Robin were alike, the first thing I thought of was this song. Now I'm typing this mess or else I'll explode! So let's go. Scribble?

Scribble: We do not own Teen Titans or the song "Just Like You". These belong to DC comics and Three Days Grace…or so we believe. If not, sorry for lying!

Just Like You

Robin's POV:

It was late one night in titans Tower, and everyone was asleep (or in Cyborg's case, recharging) except for Robin, who was working on the computer. He shut down the computer, but instead of going to bed, for some unfathomable reason, he decided to go to the evidence room.

In the evidence room, he was looking around idly when he saw the one piece of evidence that aggravated him the most.

It was the half of Slade's mask.

Robin picked it up in disgust, and as he did, Slade's words ran through his head again: "We are very much alike, you and I."

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

Robin's mind wandered over to whether Slade was right or not. He couldn't have been. Slade was an evil madman bent on destroying everything and Robin…well, wasn't. He wasn't really like Slade, was he?

_I could be fake_

_I could be stupid_

_You know I could be just like you_

He looked down at the mask again. Slade was also fake. He was always hiding behind that mask. But then again, didn't Robin hide his eyes behind a mask as well? No! It couldn't be! They couldn't be alike!

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be cold_

_I could be ruthless_

_You know I could be just like you_

Robin thought back again. Slade was ruthless. He wanted something and he would have it. He never stopped going until he was finished. But then…Robin was like that too…especially in his obsession over going after Slade.

_I could be weak_

_I could be sense less_

_You know I could be just like you_

There was a big difference. Slade was weak. He was always hiding, and usually let his henchmen do the dirty work for him. He was in the shadows. But Robin walked in the light. He did everything he needed to do himself. Sure his team helped, but he was always there fighting besides them. He knew he could always rely on himself to get it done, and do it himself.

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_You thought you were there to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_On my own_

_So I don't turn out like you_

_All alone_

_So I don't turn out like you want me to_

Robin smiled. He was glad the Titans had figured it out and came for him. If they hadn't, maybe…maybe he would've turned into the person Slade wanted him to be. He could've been the evil sense less insane villain.

But he wasn't.

He was Robin. And he was a Teen Titan.

_You thought you were standing beside me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Robin smiled. Slade had made several mistakes, but this was a big one, when he told Robin they were alike. He had never been more wrong.

_You thought you were to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Slade thought he was helping him. Teaching him how to live. Instead, he only was blocking him, and inhibiting him. It was a good thing Robin was away from him, because Slade was only slowing him down. They were nothing alike. Slade was Slade, and Robin was Robin, and nothing would ever change that.

_You thought you were to guide me_

_You were only in my way_

_You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

Slade was wrong when he thought Robin was just like him.

The last thing the two were was alike.

_I could be mean_

_I could be angry_

_You know I could be just like you_

As Robin replaced the mask and walked back to his room, he felt nothing like Slade.

Nothing like Slade at all.

Scribble: Well, that came out terrible.

Me: Yeah, I know. Most of my stories only sound better in my head. Well, there it is. Please read and review! It will make this authoress very happy! Long Live the Teen Titans!

titangirl161


End file.
